


Stay Awesome

by wolfdays



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Feelings, Prussia says goodbye/could be death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfdays/pseuds/wolfdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany knew Prussia was having a hard time but he never expected it to get this far.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prussia's leaving and Germany hates goodbyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Awesome

"Ludwig"

Ludwig turned at the sound of his own name. It was rare that anyone called him it anymore, ever since he had made peace with the others he had been know simply as Germany. There was only a handful of countries that remembered this name and of them none were willing to use it. He turned to look at who had called him and he could feel himself flinch as he turned to face a pale and underweight Gilbert. He could remember a time when his older brother was strong and was the one protecting him but Germany knew that once a country was dissolved they slowly faded away until they disappeared completely. He knew that Gilbert had little time left and no matter how hard he tried to hide it Prussia couldn't hide the way the light in his eyes dimmed and his strength left him, he tried to pretend that everything was okay and that he would soon regain his power but even he had little hope of it.  
"Prussia you shouldn't be up, you need your rest for when you regain power"  
"West we know that won't ever happen. You made sure of that when you split me with the others"

Germany felt guilt swell up inside him, he knew that Prussia had seen him as a little brother that would always need protection but he had wanted freedom and had ripped Prussia apart to gain it.

"Prussia why are you up?"  
"I came to say goodbye and to tell you how I really feel"  
"what do you mean goodbye? You can't leave, You have nowhere to go"  
"West you know what happens to countries like me better than anyone else"  
"But you've survived so long why now"

 

"West remember when you were a young country and always fighting with others. Do you remember what I promised you then?"  
"no"  
"West I told you that someday you would learn to value others and work with them instead of fighting all the time. I promised you that when you learned that I would allow you freedom and that I would live to see that day. West we've already seen that day, I'm no longer a country,I've no power to speak of and no chance of regaining my power.This world is one that needs countries like you,countries that think about things before they act, countries like Japan who changes with the times not a country like me who rushes in head first to fight without a second thought, one who wants to control others and do what I want. The world needs counties like you and Austria. You've both grown so much since I met you and even if you don't like it both of you are similiar in certain ways."

"I don't understand what you mean"

"West I remember when I thought you and Italy would never understand each other but soon you two became friends and began to work together with countries even without me there to tell you to. I remember when you and Austria fought because he tried to claim a composer as being Austrian. I remember all the drinks we've shared and everything you ever told me. I remember you told me how you were scared of Russia and I told you that I was strong and that I would protect you. I was a liar I can't protect you anymore I can't even walk properly. I remember the day I met you and how I wanted to protect you. You were such an innocent country and even now I still feel like you're innocent in this world."

"Prussia why are you telling me this?"

"West when I was younger I thought I would never get sick.I thought no one could touch me, That I was invincible and that I would rule the world. When I met you I thought I would live to see the day we would rule the world together, the day were you would look to me as your big brother and feel pride instead of shame, the day when we could drink together like normal countries do instead of me forcing you to drink. When I was young I was foolish . I believed in the impossible even though I knew that many countries had come and gone before me. I knew it but no one wants t believe that they'll die and be forgotten. I wanted to leave my mark on the world and make it so that I never truly died."

"Gilbert I've never felt shame when I look at you. I looked up to you when I was younger but every country needs its own power not that of another. I wanted to become strong like you, to never die like you, to me you were untouchable. I never thought that splitting you would do this. I'm sorry"

"I know you never wanted to do this. I've always known but it's hard to accept the fact that you're not needed anymore. I decided that eve though you didn't need me I would stick around until I was sure that you could survive. West this is the only reason why I've survived so long. A country can remain so long as there are those who remain loyal but those who would call themselves Prussian are few these days and as they fade so do I. I know you won't understand this now but please just remember what I say"

Germany could feel his pulse quicken, he knew what was coming and he wanted to keep the conversation going as long as he could. He knew that Prussia would never talk to him like this not normally at least

"Germany while you live you can't take for granted what you have. You need to work to better the world, not control it. You need to make people want to remember you, not for what you beginning was but for what your end was. None of us had control over our beginning but we can control what we end as. We make bad decisions when we're young but people forget these when you do something to redeem yourself. Our past shouldn't effect our future, you need to work today to make a better tomorrow and to leave a better world for the countries after us. You need to work with the others, not fight them. Don't make the same mistakes that I did, don't let greed take over. Remember how it felt to have no freedom and use that feeling to shape your actions, don't become a country remembered for it's violence become one remembered for its spirit."

"Prussia you say this but you can't really preach to me. All anyone will remember you as is the annoying country that lived with me"

Germany could feel his heart sink as he said those words but he was getting desperate he wanted Prussia to get angry to show some of the life he once had but he knew that Prussia had made up his mind. He knew that all he was doing was stalling the inevitable.

"Ludwig, I don't want to be remembered,the world has no need for an old man like me anymore. All i'll do is drag up the past and prevent you from moving on and building a better world"

"....Gillbert..."

"Goodbye little brother..........Stay Awesome"


End file.
